


Can che abbaia non morde

by fenHarel



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 2 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Jade Harley, Blood, Death, F/F, God Tier revival, Jade dies, Multi, Sexual Content, Succubus-y Kanaya Maryam, Violence, and then comes back, her bite is like a sex drug, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenHarel/pseuds/fenHarel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can che abbaia non morde (italian): "a barking dog does not bite"; similar to the english phrase "their bark is worse than their bite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can che abbaia non morde

**Author's Note:**

> Can we take a moment to appreciate how strange it must have been the first time this Kanaya fed off of a friend who was conscious? Even more so the first time she fed off of Jade, who, when not under the influence of Kanaya's bite, has absolutely no interest in anything past making out?
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, that's a barrel full of laughter to imagine.   
> (If you're not laughing enough, then imagine Kan's first time feeding off of Dave and Karkat.)

You're mad at Kanaya.

Well, you're trying to convince yourself to be mad at Kanaya. She's been shut up in her fabric room for three days now, and you're starting to get concerned about her health. Usually she'll feed once a day and eat two regular meals, so at this point you're not sure how she's still functioning. You really wish that she'd leave the creative binges to your moirail, Rose. It's honestly bad enough worrying over one artistic genius, and if she keeps this up, you're going to have to regularly worry over two.

You've consulted with Karkat and Dave, and you've all agreed that something has to be done. Dave mostly seems convinced that everyone will have a rampaging and starving vampire on the loose, and is fussing over Karkat and how he only has his one life. Honestly, you're not sure why they haven't already dragged her out already like moirails should, but they mentioned how this has been happening more since her and Rose started hateflirting. Plus, as they put it, "Kanaya gets really grouchy when she hasn't eaten in a while and even more so when she hasn't seen you."

 

Honestly, they're such wimps sometimes. 

(Most of the time.) 

(Well, almost always, really.)

You head over to her little workshop with the boys trailing behind you, and you knock on her door. There's a growl coming from inside, and you sigh and you open the door slowly. There's a huge mountain of fabric behind her that she's sorted out for cutting and there's a steady hum coming from her sewing machine, with her looking frantic and almost wild. You pull back from the open door and motion for the boys to go away. Things typically only go one way at this point, and you make sure to point out that there's no way they want to be in the general area when things go down. 

There's no real way to initiate this without some awkwardness, and you're so angry at her for this, you swear it. You're so going to yell for hours when this is over.

Pushing forward again, you slip all the way in the room and close and lock the door behind you. You slip off your bra from under your shirt, and you do your best to slink to her. You're halfway to her before Kanaya notices you, and besides exposing her fangs, she doesn't acknowledge you. You can definitely feel your temper flair at that, and move to the side of her. Once you're really behind her, you drop your shirt on to her sewing machine and it stops.

Part of you feels smug for getting through to her.

(For about point five seconds before the dam bursts.)

She turns her head and as soon as she sees you, she launches at you. There's a soft sound that you can barely hear over her growls (you realize that it came from you landing on the fabric pile) and you got a half breath in before she had started kissing you with everything that she had. Your lips are bleeding from her nipping at your lips and she's alternating between licking up drops of blood and making you see stars. It takes you thumping on her shoulder before she backs up enough for you to really take a breath, and then she's at your neck.

(You shouldn't have to be her all "you can eat" buffet when she's half mad from hunger. It never ends well for you. God, you're so angry.)

She bites without licking your neck first and you twist because it hurts, there was no buffer this time. Your entire body arches and twists and as much as it hurts there's an aspect that feels so good and it's so much of a conflict that you can't get a sound out. Her body is heavy on you and you could easily leave anyway, but she needs this and oh god, it's turning into something that you're enjoying. You moan her name and you're clawing at her back and shoulders; you're very much so convinced that if she doesn't do something that involves her hands on you that you'll lose your mind.

You grab one of her hands to try to steer her towards your chest, but instead she grabs it and your other hand and pins it to the fabric pile. Kanaya shifts her weight so she's supporting herself on her knees, and uses her other hand to caress your chest and you can't stop yourself from twisting your legs around her waist and trying to rock against her. She notices your effort, and grinds her hips into yours and you're so close to that elusive feeling that you might die and you don't know how you're going to survive this feeling and then-

You're seeing stars and crashing into a feeling of ecstasy and then you hear a snap and everything fades out.

When you come back around, Kanaya is sitting next to you and holding your hand while looking incredibly anxious over the distant clock chimes. You pull yourself up into a sitting position, and she looks at you with a mournful expression. She starts saying how sorry she is and she understands if you're angry at her, and you just sigh and kiss her, telling her to carry you to bed. You let her know that she's not to work for the next few days, and she's more than happy to comply.

You guess you can always find an excuse to yell at someone later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat, Dave, what's the point of being in a poly pale relationship with her if you two are afraid of Kanaya? There really isn't one. Get your shit together, before Jade has to crack cowardly lion jokes to get her point across.


End file.
